marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man Recommended Reading
Ant-Man in all his incarnations is one of Marvel's most imaginative characters, albeit one who has been interpreted differently and with varying levels of success by many different creators over the years. When the name 'Ant-Man' is mentioned, it seems natural for many readers to think immediately of the ever conflicted Hank Pym, the original Ant-Man, but in fact the name has been passed around to several individuals, all of them very different from each other, just as Pym himself has had numerous heroic identities from Giant Man to Goliath to Yellowjacket to the Wasp, all of which have also been used by other individuals. At the core of the character, though, is always the same basic but fascinating concept: what would it be like to be able to change one's size and see the world from a totally different perspective. It's an idea that seemingly never gets old. These are just some of the series' where people have attempted to answer that question, and where the sage of Hank Pym and his many successors have played out. New Readers * Tales to Astonish #27 and #35 to #69. Details Hank Pym's origin as Ant-Man, the introduction of his girlfriend the Wasp, and his transition from Ant-Man to Giant Man. * Marvel Feature #4 to #10. Tells the story of Hank Pym trapped at ant size and trying to survive in a hostile environment. * Marvel Premiere #47 and #48. These issues introduce Scott Lang, Pym's successor as Ant-Man, and take the character in a new direction. * Irredeemable Ant-Man Vol 1. This often hilarious series introduces Eric O'Grady, the third Ant-Man, and explores what can happen when power is placed in the hands of someone not necessarily worthy of it. * Ant-Man & Wasp Vol 1. Teams up Hank Pym (as the Wasp) with Eric O'Grady, as the unlikely duo battle AIM. *'Age of Ultron Vol 1'. Henry Pym faces his greatest creation again, Ultron. * Ant-Man Vol 1. The adventures of Scott Lang, as he tries to balance being a superhero with being a father. * Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1 Scott Lang continues his solo adventures with the Ant-Man Security Solutions. Further Reading * Avengers #28. Hank Pym debuts as Goliath. * Avengers #57 and #58. The birth of Hank Pym's 'grandson', the Vision and the secret of Ultron, Pym's most terrible mistake. * Avengers #59 and #60. Hank Pym becomes Yellowjacket and marries the Wasp. * Avengers #63. The debut of Hawkeye as the second Goliath. * Black Goliath Vol 1. Series featuring Hank Pym's protege Bill Foster as the size changing Black Goliath. * Hulk Comic #48 & #49. Original British retro Ant Man story starring Hank Pym. * Iron Man #133. Scott Lang on a perilous mission which illustrates perfectly the potential of Ant Man. * Avengers #161. Pym's return as Ant Man, and the real beginning of his mental problems. * Avengers #212, #213, #224, #228 and #229. The fall of Hank Pym. * Ant-Man's Big Christmas. Heart warming Christmas one-shot. * Avengers Academy Vol 1. Hank Pym takes on a new role as teacher to a new generation of heroes. *'Avengers A.I. Vol 1'. Dr. Hank Pym founds a new Avengers team with his sons. *'Ant-Man: Last Days Vol 1'. Scott Lang helps Ms. Morgenstern versus the Slug. Category:Recommended Reading Category:Ant-Man